swordartonlineroleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Forum:Kirari
Characters Real Life Name: Takaharu Nanako Characters In-Game Name: Kirari Age and Birthday: 20, December 3rd, 2001 Gender: Female Future Occupation: Tamer, Explorer every nook and cranny of the game and its levels to find secrets and treasure most other players miss, Mercenary a fee the player will join a party or guild to assist them in passing dungeons and battles. History Nanako was born on her father's ranch outside the city of Kisarazu in Chiba, Japan. She lived there with both of her parents and her brother Yasuo until she was 9 years old. Both sibling were home schooled and spent their free time working chores and playing out in the fields and the surrounding woods. However, when Nanako's mother received a job offer in Tokyo, the family left their rural life and moved into the city. Having been raised in the country, it took Nanako time to adjust to the dramatic change, but she made friends and eventually settled comfortably into her new life. It was through her friends that she was introduced to video games. Through the rest of lower-secondary and upper secondary school, Nanako spent her time between her studies, her work at the local pet store when she was older, her friends, and home. At home, though, Nanako had taken to hiding away in her room, playing her videos games. Slowly, since the Takaharu family had moved to Tokyo, Nanako's mother changed. The woman, usually calm, collected, and kind, became harsh, critical, and pushed her daughter to extremes when it came to her studies. It only grew worse for Nanako once Yasuo had moved out from the family's city apartment. Personality Kirari is optimistic, curious, outgoing, and believes that no matter what has happened, something good is always around the corner and the sun will always shine again. She does not enjoy talking about her feelings. While generally upbeat, Kirari gets easily irritated when bored and with nothing to do to entertain herself. She despises selfishness, and when faced with a careless, selfish act by someone close to her, she tends to take it personally; however, she’s pretty quick to return to her sunny disposition. Kirari is sarcastic and loves humor and constantly cracks jokes, enjoying making others laugh. She is encouraging and kind hearted, and will do anything and everything to make sure her friends are happy. She tries not to interfere with other people’s plans and is rather laid back; never possessive or jealous. She treats other the way they treat her and she lives life based on a ‘live and let live’ policy. While being a good conversationalist, she speaks her mind and doesn’t hold anything back. Kirari does not like mind games and prefers straightforwardness, expecting it in return. Loving adventure and danger, Kirari has a no-holds-barred take on things, especially when it comes to fighting. While using her intelligence and thinking her actions out for the majority of the time, there are moments where her impulses will take over and she will jump into the situation without thought. Crisis brings out the best in Kirari, performing her best under pressure. Seems good in all but 2 areas: you need an image and a backstory for Kirari. I'm looking forward to seeing SAO's first mercenary character. [[User:Silius1|Silius1] (talk) 21:21, April 10, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, sorry about that. The stupid thing accidently got published while I fiddling around with some buttons >w< I'll be finishing it up soon, though. Yay! All done.